Fascination
by CaskettCloisRizzles
Summary: Book one of the 'Love is...' Chlark sequel. When Chloe tells Clark her true feelings, what happens? Will he tell her how he really feels? Will he get back with Lana since she has returned? Will he and Lois continue their hospital rendezvous later on? How will the 4 deal with Clark's choice?


A.N. I don't own the characters and some of the scenes, and am in no way affiliated with the cast, crew, or writers of Smallville.

* * *

Chloe sat at her desk, reminiscing what happened a week ago. The moment played through her head as she stared expressionless at her computer screen.

_"Clark, there's an electronic virus spreading quickly. Every major city in the world will soon be infiltrated." A car flies in through the window and Clark super speeds in front of it, catching it with one hand, shielding Chloe from harm. He walks away, leaving the bullpen._

_"I've got to go save who I can," he says worried. _

_"Clark," Chloe says, running up to him and grabbing his arm. "You have to realize, you can't save everyone... But you must do what you're destined to do, so go..." Clark nodded, leaving, but Chloe grabbed a hold of his arm once again. As soon as he turned around, Chloe's lips are smashed onto his, and they kiss each other passionately. "Just in case we never see each other again." _

She closed her eyes, remembering the way his lips felt against hers, and how, just from that one kiss, when all hope was lost, she felt like she'd never felt so much hope, faith, and trust in anyone before. She knew Clark would save the world once again, and that's exactly what he'd done. What he hadn't done, was returned. No one had seen Clark since Dark Thursday.

As weird as it sounded, that was both good and bad news to Chloe. Good, because it meant he hopefully hadn't seen the letter she'd left on his counter. Bad, because that probably either meant he was dead, or Jor-El had him trapped in the Fortress of Solitude.

_Oh! _Chloe thought, _the letter! _

Maybe, just maybe, if she hurried, she could get to the Kent farm and take the letter before he had the chance to even know she'd left it there for him.

She quickly gathered her things and logged off of her computer before bolting out of the bullpen.

* * *

Chloe walked into Clark's front door, shutting it behind her.

"Clark?" She asked, feeling like she was talking to herself. "Clark?" She asked again. She looked at where she'd left the letter, and it was gone. "Oh no," she said, talking to herself.

"Chloe?" Her eyes shot up as she looked at the familiar figure at the top of the stairs.

"Clark!" He quickly went down the rest of the stairs as Chloe ran to him, not hesitant to throw her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you," she said as she dug her hand into his hair. His hands were on her waist, and as they pulled away, that's where they remained.

"Yeah I do. I've missed you, Chlo," he said, hugging her one last time.

"I missed you too." She couldn't help but let her face drop as she remembered the reason she came. "Clark, the reason I came is because-"

"Of this?" He interrupted her, getting an envelope out of his back pocket and showing it to her.

"Oh god," she whispered under her breath.

"Sit down." They both walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Clark, I- I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry. I came back over here to get it, hoping you hadn't read it... Have you?" She asked, arching a brow.

"Yes."

"Oh god," she whispered again, choking back tears. He opened the envelope, pulling out a purple piece of paper and read it to her.

"'I want to let you in in a secret, Clark. I am not who you think I am. In fact, my disguise is so thin, I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me. I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend. Sometimes I want to rip off this façade like I did at the Spring Formal, but I can't because you'll get scared and you'll run away again. So I decided that it's better to live with the lie than expose my true feelings. My dad told me there are two types of girls: the ones you grow out of, and the ones you grow into. I really hope I'm the latter. I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let go for now, hoping one day you'll fly back to me. Because I think you're worth the wait.' When did you write this?" He asked, putting the letter back in the envelope.

"Sophomore year. You were sick and almost died. I read it to you while you were sleeping, and..." She trailed off, and Clark placed a hand on her leg.

"And what?" A tear rolled down Chloe's cheek and she sniffled.

"Because, when I was done, you whispered Lana's name. I knew right then and there where I stood, and always would stand with you," she cried.

"Oh, Chloe," Clark said, pulling her into another hug. "I'm so sorry. I wish I would've known you felt this way." As Chloe held on to Clark, she never wanted to let go. She wanted to stay there forever, because in his arms was the only place she felt safe. Clark pulled away, looking into Chloe's eyes. He slowly leaned in, and there was hardly any space between them anymore. Just before their lips touched, Clark's front door opened and he quickly pulled away.

"Lana?" Clark asked. Chloe looked at the brunette, and then at Clark, and when she saw the look on his face, her heart sank. He rushed over to her and hugged her. "I missed you so much!" Lana giggled, and said hi to her best friend Chloe. "Where are you staying?" Clark asked.

"Well, if it wasn't too much to ask, I was wondering if I could stay at the apartment with you and Lois," Lana said to Chloe.

"Sure, yeah, no problem."

"Great," Lana smiled. "Thanks. Clark, I came to ask if you'd like to get lunch together?"

"I actually have to get to work. Lois called just before Chloe arrived. Im sorry," he sighed. "Rain check?"

"Yeah, sure" Lana smiled. "Chloe? Are you free?"

"Yes."

"Let's go eat? Catch up?"

"Sure," Chloe smiled.

"Have fun at work, Clark," Lana said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He super sped up to his room, changed his clothes, and then super sped to the _Planet._

* * *

"What did the police officer say?" Clark asked, walking into the alley in downtown Metropolis with Lois, where a recent murder had taken place.

"They found evidence of a fire in the alley, but suspect its unrelated." Lois and Clark stopped in front of the mark, and an officer asked for ID. Clark took her distraction to his advantage and x-rayed the crown-shaped scorch mark. Underneath the scorch mark was a symbol, and just as he turned around, Lois walked up to him.

"We need to get the ME's report," Lois said as Clark and her started to walk back to the _Planet._

"They wont release information in an ongoing investigation." Lois grabbed Clark's arm, and started walking the other direction. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"We're going to get those results."

"Lois, they- oh," he said realized what she meant.

* * *

Lois and Clark were at the hospital in the ME's office, looking for the results.

"Ah! Found them!" Lois said, holding up the documents.

"Shh," Clark said. "Lois, be a little quieter. We'll get caught."

"Relax, Smallville, no ones gonna catch us." Almost as soon as she'd finished her sentence, Clark heard a card slide into the electronic key slot. Clark, not thinking, grabbed Lois and slammed her against the filing cabinets. He smashed his lips onto hers, and said into her lips, "just go with it." Lois dropped the papers on the floor and held Clark by his shirt collar, and he had one hand on her waist, the other on her thigh that was wrapped around his leg. As they deepened the kiss and Clark's tongue explored Lois' mouth, they heard the door finally open.

"Sorry, wrong room," a voice from the doorway said.

"Chloe?" Clark asked, pulling away. Lois and Clark both looked at the door, surprised and a little frightened.

"Clark? Lois?" Chloe laughed, and saw Clark's hand on Lois' thigh.

"Well this is awkward," Lois said. "We're not supposed to be in here... I thought you were one if the nurses or something, and I didn't want us to get caught."

"Right." She turned around and walked out the door. "I'll leave you two to it," she said as the door shut. Lois looked at Clark and he tried to pull away, but she turned around, slamming him against the filing cabinets.

"Lois, what are you-" Clark was cut off by Lois' lips smashing onto his. They were too busy moaning and groaning to hear the door open this time.

"What the hell?" Clark and Lois pulled away, looking at the door. There was a nurse standing in the doorway with a horrified look on her face. "What's going on?"

"Sorry," Lois said. "We just needed someplace private."

"Um... I'm going to get the ME," the female nurse said as she turned around and walked out the door. As soon as she was out of sight, Lois grabbed the documents and Clark and her made a beeline for the exit.

"Hey!" The ME said as he saw them quickly walking away. Clark ducked into a hospital room, and grabbed a hold of Lois, picking her up bridal style.

"Hold on," he said.

"What the" before she could finish, they were standing in the _Daily Planet _bullpen "hell?" She asked as Clark set her down. "Oh my god," she said, looking at Clark. "You're the B-" Clark quickly put his hand over Lois' mouth before she could finish he sentence.

"Shh," he said. Lois' eyes got wide, and she smiled.

"You know, Smallville, I could use some coffee." There was a _whoosh_ of air and Clark returned, two coffee cups in his hand. "Oh my god," she said. He handed one to Lois, smiling. "You forgot the su-" Clark handed Lois two packs of sugar, and she smiled.

"Back to work," Clark smiled.

"Okay, well, the guy who died in the alley.. 25 year old stockbroker."

"Doesn't sound too exciting," Clark said.

"The endorphins and adrenaline in our baby-faced stockbroker were sky-high."

"Oh, I've heard of those. They're released when playing a sport."

"Or other activities," Lois said, seductively biting her straw. "Y'know. Involves two people, repetitive motion." Clark's jaw tensed as he imagined him and Lois in his bedroom, his endorphin levels rising by the second. "Smallville?"

"Huh? Yeah. I need to go talk to Chloe." Clark left the bullpen, mentally cursing himself for thinking of Lois like that.

* * *

Clark walked into the _Isis Foundation, _finding Chloe in the back.

"Chloe?" Chloe turned around, and sighed.

"Clark, if this is about earlier-"

"Its not. At the crime scene today, there was a scorch mark, and i x-rayed it and there was a strange symbol underneath. Its not Kryptonian." After Clark described the symbol, Chloe nodded.

"That symbol you saw is a hypogeous marker. It's the royal crest from a planet called Almerac. Their queen must have teleported recently. They use an Ucrillian bracelet that acts as a hyperdrive, compressing the fabrics of time and space." Clark stared at Chloe with wide eyes, and she scoffed. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what? Like I'm at a Met U lecture? Chloe you've always been smart, and you're the smartest person I know by a long shot, but since when did you become an intergalactic encyclopedia?"

"It's no big deal. Im just expanding my knowledge base."

"Braniac did this, didn't he?"

"After he attacked me, my hacking skills went from analog to digital. And whether I like it or not, I can read and process data at lightning-fast speed. Now, I know that right now you're making a list in your head of all the possible ways this could be your fault, but please," she said walking over to the copier, "don't. Especially since I'm choosing to look at this as a gift, one that could actually help us." Clark decided to drop it for now, deciding that they'd finish this conversation later. He needed to find the queen before she killed anyone else.

"So why do you think the queen of Almerac would come to Earth?"

"She must be searching for a mate," Chloe said, walking back over to her computer. "What else can you tell me about the dead guy?"

"His adrenaline and endorphin levels were elevated beyond what any human can withhold."

"The elevated endorphins and adrenaline must have been released when she locked lips with him. She's won the battle of the sexes on her planet, and now she's looking for a new contender. If she can find someone to survive her killer kiss, then she can live happily ever after. The only problem is, humans can't take the hormone surge; they flatline. Certainly narrows down her choices," Chloe said, looking at Clark.

"Yeah. Do you think more bodies will turn up until she finds me?"

"Most likely. You need to find her before she finds you." Clark was about to super speed off when he stopped.

"Chloe, about what happened with Lois-"

"Clark, don't worry about it. Its not like you and I are dating. You can do whatever you want with my cousin." Clark nodded, a hint of sadness in his eyes, and gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek.

"Why don't you come over tonight? I'll order takeout, and we can have dinner and talk, just you and me."

"Okay," she smiled as he sped off.

* * *

Clark got to the Ace of Clubs, and was about to walk in when he heard someone.

"That's more like it," a red-headed woman with a green dress on said. "A man with powers." She grabbed his wrist and super sped them into a dark alley. "I'm Maxima," she said seductively. She kissed him, and when he didn't react like the others, she smiled. "The last son of Krypton."

"I'm Kal-El. I may be your soul mate, but you're not mine."

"Of course you are, Kal-El. As a little girl, I always heard stories about the strong, brave men of Krypton. When Krypton was destroyed, I thought I would be alone. That was until I saw your beacon."

"Beacon? What beacon?"

"The one from your crystal," she said. "Kiss me," she said seductively. Clark grabbed Maxima's wrist and slammed her against the wall. "Finally, a man with some fight in him. I like it." Clark smiled, leaning in to kiss Maxima, but instead twisted her bracelet. He backed away as a purple light emerged, and Maxima disappeared.

* * *

"Dinner was good, Clark."

"Glad you like Chinese takeout," he joked.

"I mean it was nice talking."

"You know one thing we didn't talk about?" He asked taking a sip of his beer. "How you feel about me."

"Clark, no-"

"Chloe, please..." Chloe sighed, and took a sip of her beer.

"When you were with Lana... I realized what true love meant. It means that you love someone so much that you care for their happiness more than your own, no matter how tough the choices you have to make. Lois told me 'the only man you need in your life is the one that can prove that he needs you in his.' I need _you _in _my _life, Clark, and I hope it's the same for you.

"I love what you are, I love what you do, I love how you try, I love how you always try to see the good in people, and how even though you can easily kill, you choose not to, no matter who it is. I've seen your kindness, your strength, your bravery, and we've both seen each other at our best and worst. I understand with perfect clarity what you are. You're a hero; a reminder that even on the darkest days, there's a possibility for joy." Chloe stared into his eyes the entire time, and then she took another drink of her beer, grabbing their plates and taking them into the kitchen. She set them in the sink, and gasped as strong, muscular, protective arms wrapped around her waist. Clark moved his hands down her stomach, and stopped at her waistline, resting his hands on her abdomen.

"I need you in my life," he whispered in a deep, husky, lustful voice, his hot breath close to her ear, tickling her skin and sending chills down her spine. He nibbled at her ear, and then left a trail of kisses down her neck and onto to her shoulder. Chloe turned around and kissed him, his face in her hands. He picked her up and set her on the counter as she took his shirt off. She clawed at Clark's back as he kissed her neck, his hands up the back of her shirt. He super sped them up into his room and slammed the door shut after throwing Chloe on the bed. Chloe laid down as Clark hovered over her, kissing her passionately. She unfastened his belt, pulled the button through the loop of his jeans, and unzipped them as he un-clasped her bra and kissed her collarbone.

* * *

AN#2. If any of you were wondering about Chloe's letter at the beginning of the story, yes that's the real letter. Those are her exact words.

AN#3. Hey guys! This is the first book of my Chlark sequel, 'Love is...' Be sure and chdck out my other Smallvillef fanfics! Leave reviews!:) By the way, sorry the chapter is so short!


End file.
